Durable Happiness
by FoursCake
Summary: Kairi had a seemingly boring life in the Factionless section of Chicago. As the daughter of Evelyn Johnson, she finds that even her own mother might not be telling the truth to her about being an only child...


A/N: Hi guys! So sorry that I haven't gotten back on Fanfiction in a while, I've had such bad writers block with Creating a Spark, so I thought that this story would cure my writers block. Enjoy!

* * *

I lean against my bed staring out at the moon. My doll lies next to me, and I lift her up to look at her. Curly red hair, one button eye, and a dirty plaid dress.

My father gave this to me.

Oh yeah. Him.

He was a real chauvinist. He got what he wanted from my mother and then left. Talk about rude.

My mother walks into my room and taps my shoulder. I look at her torn face.

She has black curly hair with olive colored skin and eyes that shimmered like emeralds.

I didn't look anything like her-or my father-or anyone in my family for that matter.

"Dinner," She says lightly, and gives me a half smile.

I walk with her into the Factionless "dining room" and sit next to my best friend Shannon. She was in Dauntless, but suffered a serious injury that led her to be incapable of doing the things that she had to do in Dauntless, so they kicked her out.

Her mother and brother came with her. It was like "I-love-you-but-I-don't-want-to-leave-so-I'm-going-with-you" kind of thing. Her mother then went on to become a Factionless leader, along with my mother.

She passes me a soup can and I grab my spoon and sip. Then, I pass the can on to an older man that is sitting next to me.

Shannon looks at me, "Are you okay?" Why would she ask?

"I'm fine. Just not feeling all that well." "You're lying. What's bothering you?"

Caught in a lie. Again.

"Really Shannon, don't worry about me." She groans.

"Alright then. If you don't want to tell me the truth." She gets up and leaves.

My mother gives me a look of anger, surprise and shock. She must have thought it was rude for Shannon to leave and not excuse herself.

But she probably also thought that I got her angry. That it was my fault.

I put my hands up in silent surrender, and politely excuse myself.

* * *

I meet Shannon outside, near the campfire that one of the Factionless started.

She has tears in her eyes as she throws strips of paper into the fire to keep it burning bright. Her eyes look like sparkling amethysts in the firelight.

"Shannon-I didn't mean to..." I start but am unable to finish due to a lack of words. And a brain fart.

"I just thought we were friends. And that our relationship was honest. No lies." I gulp.

"It is Shannon. Don't think that..." I pause, as I feel her hug me tight.

"Let's just start over. And be friends again." Tears stream out of her eyes and the same with me.

The Factionless all come outside and take seats around the fire. My other friend Luna asks me, "Will you sing for us?"

One of the boys brings out his guitar and asks, 'The usual?" I smile, "Yes."

I begin to sing softly and Luna's eyes drift slowly closed. She is only eight years old, and she smiles as she drifts to sleep.

Her mother grabs her and brings her into her room; Luna's golden blonde locks caressing her mothers shoulder.

The music seemed to flow gently throughout the entire circle, and even some of the dogs that the Factionless keep as protection began to howl along.

As I finish, I feel the confidence in me overflowing as I get a standing ovation.

* * *

My mother tucks me in later that night.

She kisses my forehead and I ask, "Can you read me a story?"

"Honey," She giggles, "You aren't five years old anymore."

"Please? Even though I'm fourteen, I still love a good story." I beg, making a puppy dog face.

She sighs, "Alright, fine."

She walks slowly over to the bookshelf and grabs the first book she finds, which happens to be my favorite.

It is called "The Fire Flower", and it is about a girl that was born with nothing but found out that she had the power to wage infernos. She became entangled in a great war soon after, and won with the power of the Fire Flower she was given.

After my mother finishes, I am nearing sleep, but I still sense what is going on around me.

She kisses my forehead and says, "I love you, forever and always. You are my darling, and you are _my _Fire Flower."

* * *

How was that!? I really liked it

Tobias: Well of course you did. You wrote it.

Me: Shut up.

Enjoy my Cakes! Chapter two should be up soon!


End file.
